The Dare
by Princess Muffinhead
Summary: AU. Naruto likes Sakura, Sakura likes Sasuke, Sasuke likes Hinata, and Hinata likes Naruto. Wanting to see her friends get the guys of their dreams, TenTen sets up a scheme to get the guys to fall for the girls. Will the men fall for the ladies? NaruHina, SasuSaku, and a lil' bit of NejiTen. (cover made by cyu on DeviantArt)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my third time posting this story. I wrote it originally back in '07, but it needed grammar help...I rewrote it sometime in '09, but I am now completely changing it. I had my OC, But I wasn't getting feedback from the story. I had one person say something about her being a "mary sue" and I didn't need someone criticizing my character who was just a minor character in this overall story. I need people critiquing the story! :P Now it's TenTen who will be narrating the first couple chapters. :) Please enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. If I did, it'd be about Gaara and Deidara wouldn't have died.**

* * *

I sat there on the couch, my eyes watching the screen and my ears hurting. Naruto and Sasuke were yelling at each other. Again. I roll my eyes, finally tired of not being able to hear the game. "Will you guys quit it!" They both turn to me. Neji had invited me to come watch our favorite team play basketball like every normal Friday, but for some reason he had invited these two, as well. _It was supposed to be just us tonight. I was thinking of confessing to him._ I sigh. "What's up, TenTen?" Naruto questions.

"I can't hear the game over your arguing! Can you guys tone it down?" Sasuke's face stays as emotionless as usual, but Naruto's sapphire eyes show guilt. "Sorry, TenTen." Just then the front door opens and the aroma of pizza drifts in. My stomach growls as I lick my lips. I see Neji walk in with a few pizza boxes, his hair flowing softly behind him. Also following with more boxes was his beautiful cousin, Hinata. Her face becomes a tinge of pink as she notices Naruto sitting on the floor. I've known since elementary school that she has had a crush on the knucklehead, but he's so dense that he hasn't noticed.

"How's the game going?" Neji sets the pizza on the coffee table and sits next to me. I cross my arms."I have no idea because those two keep bickering." He smirks at my pouting face. Naruto, who grabbed a box and was about to shove a piece down his throat, looks guilty. Sasuke, on the other hand, looks nervous and tense. Which, if you know the Uchiha, was very strange.

"Uh-uhm...I'll put these in the kitchen." Hinata sneaks away, her silken locks gliding with her body. Sasuke looks towards her as she walks away, then glares down at the floor. He seems kinda embarrassed and...childish. I watch him as Neji mutters something about us losing. I focus my attention on the Hyuga as she walks in again. She still had the blush, but she didn't seem as tense. Her lavender eyes flutter open and closed and she yawns. I glance at Sasuke who looks back at the T.V., but I can see that he is holding back a yawn. I turn my attention back to the game as Hinata sits down next to me.

Fifty minutes later and it was the fourth quarter. We had gotten back up and were winning by eight. We were all on the edge of our seats, watching our team take on their defensive positions. All except Hinata. She was barely awake and if a certain blond wasn't here she would've been in bed back at halftime.  
Every now and then I had seen Sasuke watch her sleepy movements, but only for a second at a time.

Finally it was the last ten seconds. Our best player was blocking their best player from making a basket. He couldn't get around him and finally gave up as the clock rang. We just won the championships! "Woohoo! YES!" Naruto, Neji, and I cheer and high-five, Hinata gives a glad smile, and Sasuke just smirks. "That was an amazing comeback!" Naruto hollers as he runs around the room, fist pumping. I think back to the beginning of the season when our team lost four games in a row. So lost in my thoughts, I didn't even notice Hinata climb up the stairs to her room.

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me!" Naruto waves as he walks out the door with two boxes of pizza. "Man can he eat." I mumble, barely awake myself. "He's a teen guy, what do you expect." Neji yawns. Sasuke grunts as I shake my head. "You aren't like that." I saw the light dance in his lavender eyes as he smirks. "I tend to not be like most teen guys." I smile as I grab my backpack and hand Sasuke his. _That's what I love about you._ "Hey, I'm not like most teen girls." I tease. Sasuke ignores our conversation and walks out the door with a mumble of 'goodbye.' I suddenly remember his weird actions. "Well I gotta run. See ya later, Neji!" I close the door behind me and sped up to catch the boy.

"Hey, Sasuke. I have a question." I ask as nonchalantly as possible. "Hn." I clear my throat, annoyed by his reply. "Do you like Hinata?" I glance at the boy walking next to me. He tensed at my words, but I didn't notice anything else showing his surprise. "...Maybe." He mumbles. "Ehh?" _So I was right!_ "But she likes Naruto..." I unlock my car. "...I know." He stops in front of his car. I suddenly have an idea.

"Sasuke, tell Naruto to meet me at the old park. You,too. Let's say around one o' clock?" He nods, emotionless. I smirk. "Okay. Bye, Sasuke." I hear his door slam shut and then I climb into my own car, almost giddy about my new scheme.

* * *

**Soooooooooooooo...What do you guys think? I completely changed it from the original, but I like it. :) I thought about completely changing the story into a SasuHina fanfic, but, I wanna keep it the same story with the same ending. NaruHina, SasuSaku, and now a lil' bit of NejiTen. Hehe. Thanks for reading and please review! (P.S. I know it's short, but it actually is like 300 words longer than the original from 2009. I need to work on making my chapters longer. auuugh.)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here is chapter two to those of you out there who are actually interested. :) Please enjoy!  
**

* * *

I'm speeding down the road with frappe in hand. I slurp the icy drink up and lick my lips. "I can't believe how long that took! I hope I'm not late!" I say in frustration. I quickly glance over at the clock: 12:57p.m. I let out a moan.

When I pull into a parking spot a few minutes later, I can see Sasuke and Naruto. The blond was swinging and the Uchiha was propped up against the pole, eying me as I walk up. I sweat drop as I throw my trash away. "Hey guys!" I wave as I come closer. Naruto waves enthusiastically back and Sasuke nods slightly in my direction.

"Hiya, TenTen! Why'd you wanna meet us at this old place? I haven't been here in years!" Naruto looks around intently at the scenery. "Although it hasn't changed much." I give a small smile. I used to come here and shoot hoops everyday. With the cherry blossoms falling from the nearby trees, I soak up the memories of my youth. _We're seniors now. We don't play in parks like little children anymore._ I push my past aside.

"Well, I have something to ask you guys. I guess you could say a dare. And it even has a 'prize' if you can do it." Naruto's face lights up at the mention of a prize. "What kind of prize!?" He jumps up and down. Sasuke ignores him. "I don't do dares. I'm leaving." He turns to go but I grab his arm. "Wait, Sasuke! Just listen, all right?"

"Yeah, don't be a chicken, teme!" Sasuke glares at us, but stays planted in his spot. I sigh. "I'm daring you, Naruto, to go out with Hinata, and Sasuke, you to go out with Sakura. You guys have to go out on dates for two months, and you have to talk to them on a daily basis. Maybe not see them, but talk. If, by the end of it, you fall for them, you're paying for me to get tickets to one of their**(referring to the favorite basketball team mentioned in chapter one. Someone give me a random team name in a review!)** games in December. If you don't end up actually liking them after two months, then I'll pay for you to eat at some restaurant of your choice."

Naruto's mind is filled with pictures of ramen. "I'M IN!" I smile. "Sasuke?" I look at him. He was scowling at the ground. Sakura has been in love with him for years and he knows it, and actually blew her off a month ago. Although she still has feeling so him, she has kept her distance from him. _Poor Saku_. "As long as it isn't Karin, fine. I'm not going to back down." I give a big grin.

"Thanks you guys! Alrighty, I guess ya'll need to contact them both and go on a first date tomorrow. Naruto, I'm guessing you're going to pick Ichiraku's?" He nods, licking his lips at the thought of his favorite food. "..I'll go to the movies." Sasuke mutters as he grabs his keys from his pocket and walks off. "Great! Talk to you guys later!" I wave goodbye and sprint back to my car.

* * *

Naruto POV

"Hmmmmm...where am I gonna find Hinata-chan? I don't have her number." I muttered out loud. "Aha! I could ask Kiba! Yeah!" I fist-pumped, enjoying my great idea. I ran to Kiba's house. _(I have a car, but I rarely use it. Except to drive long distances, like the Hyuga's house.)_ Luckily, I didn't need to run far before seeing Kiba riding through town on Akamaru. "Oi! Kiba!" I flagged him down. He stopped right next to me. "Naruto! What do you want?" He seemed ticked. "I was wondering if you knew where Hinata-chan is right now? I need to ask her something." Akamaru barked. "Hmm..I guess so. Naruto! We were just running over to the restaurant she works at and Akamaru said you could ride along." He seemed even more ticked, like he didn't want me to come.

"Okay. Cool. Thanks, Akamaru." I jumped on board. "Hold on tight." Kiba yelled at me. "Yeah, yeah,yeah. Bring it!" I replied. We sped off into town, flying by Ichiraku's and the academy. _Piece of cake!_ I cheered myself on mentally. Then all of a sudden I felt queasy. When we finally stopped, I crawled down, but could still feel the puke churning in my stomach. I was ready to blow.

"Naruto, I'll go get her. Wait right here." Kiba stalked inside. "Don't mind if I do." I slid down to the ground. My vision was blurring and my hearing was going in and out. _Why do I feel so sick? I didn't eat anything bad recently. Just ramen._ I didn't understand it. But underneath my queasiness, I was nervous. I'd never officially asked a girl out. Sakura, but she always punched me and stormed off. Hinata's too gentle to do that. Right? Thinking about it made me even more nervous and queasy. I slowly stood up. "I can do this! Dattebayo!"

I heard the door open, and saw a blurry Kiba, followed by a petite Hinata. My heart thumped louder than it ever had before. I was about to say something to the blushing girl when I puked all over her, then passed out.

Sasuke POV

I flipped my phone open and closed as I sat on the bench, waiting. Earlier I had texted Sakura to see if she could see a movie with me. Already knowing her answer, I said to meet me here at this bench a block from the theater and then immediately turned my phone off. _I hope she didn't get the message,_ I thought,_ that would be so much easier_. But my luck had run out years ago.

She turned the corner and saw me. She looked unsure, an emotion I rarely saw on her face. She was wearing a short gold dress that shimmered in the sunset, and even had a matching hairband. I hate to admit it, but she looked good. Attractive even. "We still have awhile until it starts..." I stated as she got in hearing distance. "Okay, what do you wanna do while we wait?" she still seemed in a trance, not her usual self. _Even if she does get annoying sometimes, I'd rather her act herself than this._

"Hn. I don't know." I shrugged. "Well, I guess we're waiting here..." She sounded almost hurt. She sat down beside me. I looked away from her before she could catch my eyes searching her face. _What is wrong with her?_ We sat in silence for a few minutes. She sighed. "Sasuke, why did you do this? Is it because you feel bad for me?"

I look over at her, not knowing how to reply. I don't feel bad for her, it was just a dare. But I can't say that. "I wanted to see a movie tonight and I had your number. We haven't done anything in years, so I texted you." She nodded, but a slight smile was on her face. It was half true, I guess. I did have her number,we haven't hung out in years, and I did text her. _Why did I accept to do this stupid dare?_

* * *

**A/N: Like it? It's longer! Hahaha. I already had Naruto's POV and most of Sasuke's written, I just had to rewrite the beginning and make an ending. Please review and thanks so much for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: How's it going, bros? Mah name's PEWDIIIIEPIE. XD JK. It's-well, nevermind. hahaha. Let's continue on in this adventure. :) (P.S. PewDiePie has the best openings.)**

* * *

Naruto POV  
(30 minutes after we saw him puke on Hinata)

I wake up from the darkness. My eyes are blurry, but, unlike beforehand, my stomach wasn't churning. "Whaa-? Where am I?" As my vision becomes clearer I realize I'm at Kiba's house. I sit up quickly, but then regret it afterwards. "Auuuugh! My head!" I hear a squeak, then remember what I was supposed to be doing.

"Hi-Hinata-chan? Kiba?" I look to my left to see two figures come from the living room. One was a beautiful raven-haired girl, and the other was a dog-boy. "Hey! You're alive!" Kiba helps me stand up, but a sharp pain goes through my leg as I put pressure on it. "Auuugh!" I yell in pain. I hear Hinata squeak again, probably shocked by my loud scream. Kiba drags me to his couch and lays me down. (Apparently he didn't feel like putting me on his couch in the first place.)

"Do you know any medical stuff, Hinata-chan?" I look at her pleadingly. Her face turns bright red as she nods her head yes. After Kiba brings her some medical things,she kneels down by my calf and fixes it.

Watching her in curiosity, I notice Hinata's outfit. It wasn't like her usual modest style,but is like something Kiba's sister Hana would wear. It was a light green V-neck tanktop, and I'm guessing Hinata's white undershirt. _I guess I didn't puke on her pants._ I think as I notice she isn't in Hana's jean short shorts.

After staring at Hinata for a few more seconds, I realize that I still haven't asked her out. _Guess now is as good as ever._ I sigh. "Hey, Hinata-chan? Can I ask you something?" she shudders, but mumbles a "yes." I feel my face heat up as I try to say the words. "Do you...wanna go out on a date tonight?"

"PFFFFFFT." Kiba does a spit take with the pepsi he is drinking and Hinata turns as red as a tomato. After a few seconds of silence, Kiba bursts into laughter. "Come on, Hinata-chan, hurry up and say yes." he elbows her. "You don't keep a guy waiting!" _At least he's in a better mood then earlier._

"Uhh..uhm...y-yes, I will be glad to, Na-Naruto-kun." She replies as she twirls her fingers. I grin as wide as I can. **_I didn't get denied!  
_**

"REALLY? That's great! I guess I'll meet you at Ichiraku's around 8?" She gives a beautiful smile and nods. I stand up since she is done with my leg. _(It feels great now.)_ "Okay,see ya then! Bye Hinata-chan! Bye, Kiba!" I wave to them as I walk out. _I did it!_ I fist pump a few times, then continue on my merry way.

Sasuke POV

(30 minutes after the last chapter)

We had started to slowly walk to the theater about ten minutes ago. We still had another fifteen minutes until it started, so we had plenty of time to get there. Sakura was still acting awkward, but I tried to blow it off.

"What movie are we seeing?" the pinkette acts suddenly. "Hn. I just looked at the times, not the actual movies. You can pick when we get there." She nods at my answer while twirling a piece of her hair. I notice how the setting sun makes her outfit glitter even more. It reminds me of our younger years.

We have known each other since birth, and were pretty close as kids. She always had a love for sparkly things, and one year she broke a whole tube of glitter on me. She giggled for at least an hour afterwards, especially when she noticed me scowling at her. I got my revenge later when I poured glue all over her hair. She cried and actually had to get a hair cut. (I felt bad about it, but my shirt never recovered from it's sparkly death and my hair had sparkles for a few weeks.) Since then, she hasn't grown her hair out. Afterwards I noticed a change in her.

She started acting embarrassed around me, and fumbling over her words. We grew apart then and rarely saw each other outside of school or when our parents hung out. It took me a few years, but I realized that she had fallen for me. I always thought she was unique in her own way, but I never exactly had feelings for her like that. She was just a somewhat annoying friend.

A month ago I started having feelings towards Hinata Hyuga, and when I had a chance to work on a project at the Hyuga's home, Sakura asked to hang out together. I blew her off and went to the Hyuga's. Of course she didn't know it.

I haven't seen her around since then. Until now. I guess this can make up for that night. I sigh. _If only it was as easy as when we were children._ "We're here." Sakura points to the theater. "Hn." I move to the ticket line. "Here are the movies starting soon. Which one do you want to see?" She examines the titles. Half of them are romance movies that I am praying she doesn't pick, and the other half are violent movies.

Her eyes drift to another title I hadn't seen before. "This sounds cool...What about this one?" I nod. "Two tickets to The Amazing Spider-Man." I tell the woman as I hand her money. In exchange she gives me the tickets. I hand one to Sakura as we walk in. "I forgot how you liked superhero movies."

She looks up at me surprised. "Uh, yeah. Always have, always will. Hehe." Her cheeks turn a light pink. I smirk. "Spider-Man is the best in my opinion." She smiles. "Superman is way better." She says in a matter-of-fact tone. I roll my eyes as we get in line to buy the popcorn and drinks. "Whatever." She lightly pushes me. "You know I'm right." I smirk._ The normal_ _Sakura's back._

* * *

**A/N: I like the back story for Sasuke and Sakura. :) I love NaruHina, but SasuSaku is more fun to write for me. Sorrrrry. Hehe. ^^; Anyways, I hope you liked it and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **Sorry I haven't updated recently..(on this or any of my other stories!) Please forgive me, but I have been watching a ton of playthroughs and whatnot. (My new addiction.) Hopefully I can update this and "Memories" by the time school starts-9 days. Anywho, here's the chapter! :)**

* * *

Naruto POV

(8:00pm, Outside of Ichiraku's.)

_Ugggh, why am I so nervous!? Well, I guess this IS my first date, so I have a reason. But it's not like I haven't eaten ramen with a girl before. _My stomach feels like there are thousands of butterflies fluttering around. I walk up to the small ramen shop in my trademark jeans and orange t-shirt with a bright blue belt and converse. I sigh, then open the door. I look around and then notice Hinata sitting up at the bar, twirling her hair in between her fingers and staring down at something. As I get closer I notice that she's in a purple chevron top (**_ Here's a link!_** posts/2013/05/17/51968fb482fe065f6a03204f/m_ ) and jeans with a pair of purple flats. (_**I MUST DRAW THIS!**_) Her hair was down like usual, but had sort of a wave to it. I feel a blush creep onto my face as I finally stand next to her. "H-hi, Hinata-chan!" I say a little too loudly. She flinches, then turns around. "Oooh, Naruto-kun, you surprised m-me."

I reply with a light laugh. "Haha, sorry. So have you ordered yet?" She looks down at the menu in front of her. "N-no, I was just trying to decide. W-what about you?" I grin. "I always get miso ramen. It's my favorite and Ichiraku's is the best!" She gives me a small smile. "Then I'll try that one." I nod my head then call Teuchi over. "Hey, old man! We're ready!" After he takes the menu from Hinata and hits me on the head with it, he walks away. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." Ayame shakes her head and walks to the back.

"Y-you must come here a lot, Naruto-kun." Hinata comments. "Yeah, almost everyday! I'm surprised they haven't hired me yet." I smile at the thought. "I need a job, but nobody has hired me yet. But I'll keep looking!" I exclaim almost to myself. "I-I'm sure you'll find one soon, Naruto-kun. They would b-be crazy not to hire you. You-re a h-hard worker." Hinata said encouragingly. I give her my foxy grin. "Thanks, Hinata-chan. Ya know, sometimes I feel like everyone is against me, but that's why I need to prove myself and show them I'd be a great employee!" She nods her head and gives a gorgeous smile. "I know you can do it, Naruto-kun."

Right after those words left her mouth our ramen arrived. "Hey, do you want to race to see who can eat theirs the fastest!?" I say enthusiastically. She blushes, but gives a light, "sure." I call Ayame over and ask her to count us down. "3...2...1!" I pick the bowl up to my mouth and start slurping the hot noodles and broth down my throat. Almost choking on the heat, I continue on. After a minute I am done and set my bowl down, only to see that Hinata was already down and giving me an embarrassed smile.

"Woah, Hinata-chan! You're amazing!" I hold my hand up for a high five and she gently smacks my hand. "T-thank you, Naruto-kun." Teuchi walks over to us. "Naruto, I have never seen anyone beat you before. I think I'll give your date another bowl on the house." We both blush and just nod our thanks.

Once we receive our bowls, I ask Hinata about her about interests. "W-well, I love to sing." She turns a deep red and stares at the bowl. "Really? You'll have to sing for me sometime!" She stays tomato red and gives a small nod. "You don't play volleyball at school, do you? I've never seen you on the team."

"N-no, I'm very clumsy." I nod. "I know you've seen me play basketball! Neji and I are beast out there on the court, right? Haha. But everyone loves Teme." I say in between slurps of ramen. "The crowd seems to always chant his name." I sulk. "TenTen, Hanabi, and I always ch-cheer for you and Neji nii-san." Her lavender eyes sparkle. "Really? You guys are the best fans out there then!" We finish our bowls, pay, then head outside.

It's the beginning of August and school has just started. "Man, I can't believe I'm a senior this year." I say. "Y-yeah, it's gone by fast." Hinata comments. I look at her and notice that the moonlight is shining down on her in a way that makes her look like an angel. I stare in awe, then realize her cheeks are turning a light pink from my gaze. "Is something wrong, Na-Naruto-kun?" _Get your act together, dattebayo!_ "No, everything's fine. Uhm, do you wanna do this again? I had a great time talking to you." She gives me another beautiful smile. "Of course, Naruto-kun." I smile.

"Great! I guess I'll see you at school on Monday. Oh, by the way, what's your number?" I pull out my phone to add her into my contacts. She tells me, then pulls out her iphone and I tell her my number. After this, we both say goodnight and walk our separate ways. (Her to her car and me to my apartment.)

_That went a lot better than I expected._ I think to myself, walking on cloud nine.

* * *

**A/N: I know, there wasn't any SasuSaku. I've felt like I've been ignoring NaruHina so much, so this chapter was dedicated to them. :) Hope you guys enjoyed this and please review. (The more you review, the faster I update! hehe.) Thanks again and I'll see you in the next one. (oh my word, I sound like Raedwulfgamer on youtube. XD)**


End file.
